Beautiful Beast
by TheHungerGames321
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's father is on a business trip to District Two, when he sees a beautiful rose in a garden. It belongs to the brutal and rich man Cato Baron, who wants Mr. Everdeen to Pay with his daughter Katniss. Will she be able to handle it right? And maybe fall in love with the brute? Written by TheHungerGames321 and MoonlightDiva
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! I, TheHungerGames321, am going to write Chapter 1, and then MoonlightDiva is going to write the next one, then me, her, so on and so forth unless we bothsworn on the same chapter. So here is the beginning of msponge of the new stories!**

* * *

"Katniss!" My father called for me from downstairs.

"What?" I answer.

"Come down here please!"

I walk down the stairs toward him,

"Whadya want?" I ask.

"Here is 60 dollars, I'm going on a business trip for 2 weeks, I've already stocked the cupboards and done all of that, this money is foremergencies only.

"Like if we're in need of ice cream?" A bubbly Prim asks.

"No. If you are running low on something important, eggs, milk, bread, stuff like that. "

"When are you leaving...?" I ask, eyeing the bags he's carrying, suspiciously.

"Right now, love you girls," He hugs us, "See you in 3 weeks!"

"I thought it was 2 weeks!" I shout after him as him runstown the driveway a cab. Prim and I follow him.

"Oops, I lied! It's three! Goodbye!" he gets in the cab and they drive him away. I growl slightly.

"ErMerGersh! Kat's half wolf!" Prim screams, then runs up the driveway. I chase after her growling and saying "I'm gonna get you!" I chase her around the house for a little bit before I decide it's time to have dinner.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask her.

"Can we eat out?" Prim asks.

"Fine." I grab my keys, I'm 17, and we head out the door.

**MR. EVERDEENS POV**

As soon as I get in the cab I feel bad. I just left my daughters to go on a business trip without a good goodbye, it was because of my boss, he demanded me to get there as soon as I possibly could, which means you better get there within two days or you'll be fired.

-2 1/2 WEEKS LATER-

I was on my way to work for one of my last days before I could get back to my daughters when I spotted it, the most beautiful rose I had ever seen. _I should get it for Katniss, _I thought,_ or Prim. Or I could just put it in a vase on the table._ Either way, I wanted it. I got some sheers and I walked toward it. I had the sheers around it and I was just about to cut it when I realized I was in someone's yard, about to cut someone else's flower. All of a sudden a door opened and a voice called out from it. It sounded angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice asked.  
**-written by MoonlightDiva-**  
"N-nothing! I-I was just admiring this flower!", I said trembling and nervous.

The blond, muscular boy crossed his arms and looked at me, one eyebrow raised. It was clear that he didn't believe me.

"And why do you need a knife to look at a flower?", the boy asked with a harsh voice. This question was meant more rhetorical than as a real question.

Feared of the blonde man, my grip around the flower got tighter And without realizing it I had broken off the white rose with my bare hands. I looked at the rose closer, a disgusting smell of blood reached my nose, but the rose was still beautiful, innocent, and pure.

The mans face turned crimson and his fists started to tremble.

"Do you even know how expensive and special that rose is? You'll pay for that!" He yelled angry.

In reflex, I took off running, but the boy already shouted for peacekeepers that immediately arrived. They were in a circle around me and were dragging me back to the boys house.

"E-Everything alright, Mr. Cato?" A peacekeeper asked. It was obvious that he was scared of the man too.  
That's when I realized that this man was Cato Baron, the a rich man with temper issues. Because of his temper, his parents didn't want to live with him and bought him a mansion, this one. He's lived there for a year and a half now and never gets any visitors, they all fear him.

_Amazing,I always know how to get in trouble!_I thought, angry at myself.

The blonde boy, Cato, moved slow and intimidating towards me,a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Why did you want this rose?" He asked, while pointing to the rose I careful held in my hands. I couldn't tell him that it was for one of my two daughters, because I didn't want to bring them into this. I kept quiet, too feared to say anything.

"Tell me! TELL ME NOW!" He shouted as I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and wished myself back to District Twelve, where Katniss would hunt with me and sing songs, and Prim was begging me for more attention. I smiled at the memory of them. That was a big mistake...  
It enraged the boy, who now yelled angry at me, even angrier than ago.

"You think this is FUNNY? I'll SHOW you what's FUNNY!"

Cato raised his hand and lay his arm around my neck, like he wanted to snap it right now. I knew I would be dead in a few seconds if I didn't say anything, so I finally spoke up in the last second.

"I-it's for one of My daughters, back home..." I said in panic.

His grip loosened and he looked straight in the eye.

"How old are your daughters?" Cato demanded.

My eyes widened, why could someone like him being interested in their ages?

"HOW OLD ARE THEY?!" The blonde man repeated himself, he tightened his grip around my neck.

"Twelve a-and Se-seventeen..." My voice crackled in terror, because I didn't want this stranger to know anything about my beautiful daughters. His grip loosened.

Cato seemed to think of something,obviously something cruel And then decided to speak.

"What's her name?"

_Why would he want to know that?_He tightened his grip once more.

"K-Katniss!" I squeak, clawing at his hand to get his hands off my neck. They loosen. I take deep breaths.

"You know you have to pay for that, don't you? It's illegal to steal!", he paused, what made me the urge to throw up, because I didn't want him to tell me what he has planned for my punishment.

Cato went on telling me what I had to do to make things right again,

"Your older daughter, Katniss, bring her to me to live here for the rest of her life and you can have the rose and go home, but remember, if she's not here in a week you all will be killed or become avoxes!"

I look at him in disbelief. He glares and moves his hands as if to tighten his grip again, my eyes widen.  
"O-Okay." I say, he sticks out his hand and I shake it.

_ Oh no! What did I get Katniss into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey,this time it's me, MoonlightDiva, writing the chapter. I hope you like it and just to inform you, this story is going to be a crossover between the original Beauty/Beast story,the movie Beastly and the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Clove POV:

Standing in front of my vintage mirror, I drew more than enough black eyeliner and eyeshadow around my eyes. I may appear like a normal emo, but I'm not, I'm special in my own way...

While walking down the old stairs, which were black a long time ago, but turned to a dusty brown, I smiled at my plans to make Panem a better place. I could do that, I had a certain power every witch had, but there weren't many witches around Panem so it made me just more special to be one.

In my kitchen I looked at the bowl with a dry white rose. Smiling creepily and happily about myself to have pushed that blond brute called Cato out of the group of popular people, because he made fun out of me. I walk over to the flower and smashed the white petals of the rose in my hand. The smashed top of the flower fell like a white pulver to the floor. Why keep this flower, this Cato boy had absolutely no chance to change himself to the better. If he would change his personality ,it would rather turn worse!

It would be a miracle if Cato was able to be nice, I still remember clearly how mean he was to me. Nobody messes with Clove. Nobody. I realized that my palms were getting bloody, because I pressed my fingernails into my skin, while my hands were fists.

It made me still angry, remembering how Cato made me feel like crap.

_*Flashback*_

_ Cato and his friends were organizing a party for his current girlfriend. A bratty and ditsy girl who thought she was the coolest and most beautiful in the world. Many sweaty bodies were dancing in a colored and dimmed light. The temperature was too hot for my taste and I was making my way over to Cato. I didn't feel comfortable in this party,but I had to go there, to show that blonde brute that even if I wasn't invited, I could appear in this party and ruin it for a few people. Cato was one of the people._

_ When I was in front of the blonde muscular and really fit boy, who was making out with his girlfriend, I coughed to catch his attention. He saw me, but ignored me and continued what he was doing._

_ Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. He finally turned towards me and called out, so that all his friends, who were dancing near in a big group, could hear it, too._

_ "Look who we got here, isn't it our little unpopular emo-chick who wasn't even invided to this VIP party!" He said in a mocking tone, while grinning triumphantly._

_ In anger, my lip started to tremble and tears of hate appeared in my eyes._

_ "You're not as funny and popular as you think, Cato! Watch your back, there are many people, who only pretend to like you, but really hate you!" I spat out making fists out of my hands._

_ I could see that he didn't believe me and was thinking of a way to throw me out of he party._

_ "Emo-scum, leave this party immediately! If you don't, I'll call the peacekeepers and we both don't want that, do we witch-freak?" Cato hissed at me, in his eyes was a hating look._

_ "Okay, I didn't want to ruin this party for you," I said in a tone, which was a bit too sweet, but I continued threatening "But you will hear from me," as I said that, I leaned closer to him and started to whisper "Maybe tonight, Cato... you don't know what I'm capable of..."_

_ With that I turned around abruptly and rushed dramatically out of the cave, where the party was._

_ I felt totally down and similar to how trash could feel, if it could even feel anything. Cato had to pay for it, he couldn't just insult people. Especially not someone like me. He was so going to regret this._

_ Sitting in a dark corner in the street, I saw Cato going out of the club, one hand on his forehead, like he had a headache. Silently, I stood up and followed him._

_ He went straight to his apartment and with my powers, I made myself appear in his living room. The boy sat down on a cream colored couch and breathed deep in and out, trying to get rid of his headache. He failed._

_ I walked slowly towards him, my heels clicking on the marble floor in the silence of the apartment. His eyes shot open as he heard me, and seeing me in his place made his expression turn into a shocked one._

_ "Oh Cato, I told you I would visit you this night. You were not nice to me..." I whispered almost too silent for him to understand,but still loud enough to put a threatening tone in my voice._

_ Teasingly, I let my hand travel up his muscular chest, to let it finally rest under his chin, daring him to look me in the eyes._

_ He looked very frightened,which made me feel happy in a sick way._

_ "Well, like I said, you were not nice to me...and you have to pay for it, don't you?" I said in a cruel and mean tone. I ran my other hand through his blonde,spiked hair and rested it there._

_ " I have a great punishment for you... I won't make you ugly ,I think you're too fit for being ugly, but I'll make you unable to feel positive emotions. No,I'm not cruel, I'll give you a chance... here, take this white rose and take care of it. It might bring you hope to turn into a better person. Take care of it... it can bring you something that will break this curse..."_

_ And with my long speech, I grabbed his hand and made a tattoo appear,which looked like the rose I gave him. If he will find out that this tattoo can help him, he'll have a bigger chance to break the curse._

_ I turned around, leaving the confused boy behind and I ran to the elevator._

_ *End of flashback*_

Now one and a half year has passed and he hasn't changed his personality, there was no more hope for him, to have a relationship -or friendship- which was so strong to break the curse. It was hopeless.

With those thoughts, I made my way to the District Two garden to look for a new flower I could put in the vase.

I gave up on Cato, he wouldn't have my help anymore, he had to manage this curse himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey people! TheHungerGames321 (well, me) is (is the right grammar) writing Chapter 3! Here it is!**  
**P.S this chapter is kinda more Beauty and the Beast(BATB), you'll see. But I haven't watched that movie in a while so I'm a little rusty on my BATB scenes.  
**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**  
"Dad!" Prim and I shout, then we run out and hug him, "you're home!"  
"Haha, yeah, um, Katniss can I talk to you alone?" I nod slowly.  
"Okay," Prim says,we hear a ding, "my cookies!" she runs inside.  
"I need you to pack all your things." He says. What? Why would I need to do that?  
"You... uh, how do I say this... aren't going to live with us anymore."  
I start to laugh, "This is all a prank isn't it? Where are the cameras?" I say.  
"No, Kat, you're going to live with Cato Baron. I did something." He explains.  
"What! Cato Baron?! But he's so evil! What did you do?!" I say. He doesn't answer.  
"What. Did. You. DO!" I demand.  
"I-I saw his garden and a rose in it, and I was going to cut it, and well, he caught me, told me it was a special rose, and demanded me to bring you to him. But I was getting the rose for you, and he promised he wouldn't hurt you."  
"Seems like a lot for a stupid rose." I spit.  
"Please go? You might be able to visit." He says. I glare at him.  
"If you arent there by the end of the week he'll send the peacekeepers after me," He falls to his knees, "and they'll kill me."  
I couldn't bear my father dying, we've already lost my mom,  
"Fine. I'll go." He sighs in relief.

* * *

We pull up to a huge mansion, and when I say huge I mean HUGE. It reminded me of a castle, it was white, with turrets. Like a smaller version of Hogwarts. I don't see how one man all alone could live in a mansion this big. But then I see a woman come out to greet me and I realize being so rich he must have maids, a butler, things like that.  
"Hello dear, you must be Katniss?" She says kindly.  
"Yes, I am, and you?" I reply.  
"I am Mrs. Potts, come with me and I will introduce you to the others who work here. Mr. Baron is doing some business and won't be here until tonight's dinner,". She takes me to find some man, we find him walking out of another room, I peer in and see a grand piano, I believe he was playing it,  
"This is Lumiere, he is the butler."  
We walk around the halls for a little while longer, I look at the walls, they're a deep red color on most walls but sometimes I see a creamy white color wall, and there are photos, all of them are of the same person, Cato, pictures of him growing up. I notice 1 thing in common with them all, he was smiling. We run into another man who just walked out of another room, when I peer in I see a huge chair in front of a few computers, it must be his office,  
"This is-" she gets cut off by the man.  
"Call me Cogsworth." He says, then he looks at his watch and rushes away.  
"He pretty much is Mr. Barons secretary. Oh!" We run into a little boy.  
"Chip! Be careful. You know what Mr. Baron said-"  
"Yeah yeah, if I be bad I wont be able to stay." He replies.  
"Good boy," She bats him on the head, "this is Katniss."  
"Nice to meet you." He says.  
"Now run, no walk, off." Mrs. Potts tells him. He nods and goes away.  
"Mr. Baron allowed him to stay because I work here. Little Chip helps out all the time." She explains. I smile.  
"Do you have siblings?" She asks.  
"Oh yes. A younger sister named Primrose, or Prim, she's 12."  
"Here we are. Your room," She says, opening a door and leading me in, "Someone, either Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, or I, will come get you when it is time to eat dinner."  
"Thank you." I say, she nods and leaves. I look around my room. It's a dark shade of green, the dressers were made of mahogany and the blankets on my bed were different shades of green stripes on one, and different shades of green polka dots on the other.

**MRS. POTTS POV**

"Do you think she'll be the one to break the spell?" Cogsworth whispers.  
"I'll bet on it." Lumiere says.  
"Well she hasn't met him yet. She probably wont like him." Chip says.  
"Well, she'll end up loving him-"  
"It'll be like a fairytale!" Chip interrupts.  
-as I was saying... As long as he starts to get feelings for her, she will end up liking him, then the curse will be broken."  
"Mama I have a question. Why didn't the curse affect us?"  
"It wasn't meant for us, only for him. But he won't let us leave, if we did we'd be in trouble." I tell him.  
"After we see how they act around each other when they meet tonight we'll put bets on it." Lumiere laughs.  
"Definitely!" Cogsworth laughs as well.  
"Speaking of which. Chip, will you go get Katniss. It is time to eat. Bring her to the dining room.  
"Okay mama." He nods and runs off. After he is out of hearing range I turn to Lumiere and Cogsworth,  
"Now you two. Stop getting Chip's hopes up, Mr. Baron is running out of time. And if he doesn't love her like you two are saying then Chip will be very disappointed, and he'll have to either stay here with his mother or be off in the world alone. So stop getting his hopes up!" I turn and march off to finish setting the table. Right when I walk into the dining room I am met by another maid.  
"Oh! Babette! You scared me!"  
"Oops, sorry Mr. Potts. I came over to tell you we've finished up setting the table. All of the food is ready and-" She gets interrupted by the door opening. Katniss enters the room looking around in wonder.  
"This place is beautiful, it's li-" She gets interrupting by another door opening. Mr. Baron comes in. Everyone bows. Except for Katniss, she just stares at him wide eyed. I lead Katniss to the chair she's supposed to sit at, Cogsworth leads Mr. Baron to his chair, then, when Mr. Baron nods his head -allowing us- we sit down, all of the maids, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, and I.  
"Let's learn more about eachother," Mr. Baron says, "Katniss." He grins.

* * *

**A/N  
1st of all: BOOM. Harry Potter reference!  
2nd: Nope, no singing, sorry...  
3rd: I really need to brush up on my Beauty and the Beast by the way...  
**4th: Next chapter comes at 13 reviews, go random numbers!**  
anyways, for the next chapter I'm writing, which will probably be chapter 5, I'm including Gale (like Gaston) and Peeta (Gastons little sidekick) except there won't be a mob going after the beast, it'll be different.**

P.S. I got the mansion idea from a picture on Google, the link to it is on my profile at the top.I think it's the Balmoral Castle, and I found it on a HP page thing on Hogwarts and it had examples of castle/mansion whatevers. Except it would be smaller, not as large, but all the maids live there so I guess it would b kinda large... anyways...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey ,this time it's MoonlightDiva again. This chapter will include Cato and Katniss interaction! YAY!**

* * *

"Let's learn more about each other," Mr. Baron says, "Katniss." He grins.

Katniss POV:

My eyes widened as I saw his cruel grin. It seemed like he wanted to tease me with his smirk.

After his question,there was an awkward silence. It was an awkward situation. Cato Baron sat on the other end of a table, at which more than twenty people were able to sit, while I was on the other end, four meters in front of him.

He coughed to get my attention again and looked at me expecting me to say something.

Polite I took my spoon for the soup, Chip brought us and faced Cato again.

"I would be glad to get to know you better, Mr. Baron." I said respectful.

I saw Cato frown and now almost yelling he told me, "Call me Cato!"

"Of course, as you wish, Mr. uhm.. Cato." I corrected myself as fast as I could. I didn't want him to have an anger issue while I was in a radar of ten meters near him.

He relaxed slightly and we started to eat so silent that I could even hear the cooks in the kitchen making noise. It seemed like we had something special to eat.

"So, I want to know more about you, Katniss!" The way he said it was more like a demand than a nice question.

I frowned,not having the will to tell him about me or my life. But I knew I had to say something.

"I-I am as you may know Katniss Everdeen, I am from District Twelve and I have a father and a sister." I told him the basic facts about me.

He looked at me, like he was daring me to go into details. To ignore him, wanting more details about my life and stood up, taking my bowl and my cup heading towards the kitchen, but was soon stopped by Cato's harsh voice.

"Uh..Katniss,you know we have servants for this. They are actually paid and I don't want to waste money, so sit down and leave the dishes here!"

In shock, I dropped my bowl and my cup. The bowl was, thanks goodness, still a whole bowl, but the cup...the cup was half smashed.

Oh my gosh! Cato would kill me if he saw this.

I took all the pieces of the broken porcelain cup with an apologizing look in my eyes, pleading him to not punish me.

"The-the cup...it's broken. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Cato. I mean, the cup was sure really expensive and I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Cato looked awkwardly at me, being for a few seconds silent, driving me crazy. Then he began to laugh and I started to laugh with him, just because I didn't knew what to do.

After Cato laughed a while he said in a mocking tone,

"Come on, it's just a cup. Are you really THAT poor that you apologize for dropping ONE freaking cup, is it so expensive where you come from. That crappy District Twelve?"

I trembled of anger and rushed out of the hall, leaving the broken pieces of the cup on the white marble the whole way to my room, I could hear Cato yelling at me to come back immediately, but I ignored him, locking my door. I think Cato had an anger issue, because I heard things break and voices trying to sooth him. Sooth him for what? Insulting my loved district?

I was only three hours here and managed it to get in trouble, with the boy known for anger issues. Clever of me, just clever.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like crying. And so I did, I cried it all out, the pain I felt to leave my family and how I felt when Cato insulted me and my district. He didn't laugh with me earlier, he mocked me.

He was a heartless monster, I hated him! But I felt guilty too, because if I hadn't left without a word, he wouldn't have had a 'tantrum'. Maybe I had to apologize later, when I calmed down.

I sighed and dressed myself in new clothes that were on my bed, laid out for me. Probably Chip did this. I smiled at the thought of Chip, he was adorable, a young kind and sweet boy.

Could it be that Cato was like that, too,when he was little. That young, sweet, and innocent?

I couldn't imagine it, he had to be the monster he still is since he was born.

How was it to be all heartless and cold? Was Cato ever happy in his whole life?

My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on my door. As fast as I could I dried my tears and checked in the mirror if I looked like I've cried. Lucky me, I didn't look like it and so I responded the person that knocked on my mahogany door to come in.

Mrs. Potts appeared in front of me and patted my messy hair. Today I haven't had it in my signature braid, because I wasn't sure of the fashion in District Two. Not that I ever cared of fashion.

"Today is one of his bad days, I don't want to upset you, but in anger Cato has beaten Chip. It's nothing serious, so relax. Please! If you get upset right now,you'll make things just worse."

Wow. Cato has hit a kid, he was impossible. And I felt just more guilty than before, because of me, this cute child got beaten.

Tired I fell on my bed, unable to say anything. I was speechless.

Mrs. Potts went next to me and sat down on my bed. She took my hands and I realized just now that she had tears in her eyes. Of course, her son was beaten and she couldn't do anything. She had to feel terrible and I could understand her. I imagined Prim in the place of Chip and could feel that I started to cry too.

"You have to apologize to Mr. Baron, please tell me you do!" Mrs. Potts sobbed into my shoulder and hugged me.

I sighed and decided.

"Of course I will Mrs. Potts! I promise and I swear I'll never let Cato beat a little kid ever again!" I tried to sooth her and myself. And it helped, I felt better. Now I would go to Cato and apologize!

* * *

**A/N:Woah, you reviewed more than those 13 reviews,I'm proud of you!**

**Continue reviewing and I'll send you virtual kisses,hugs and cookies;)**


	5. IMPORTANT

**So I guess your note supposed to post full chapter A/N on here, but I don't really care. Im posting it on all my stories by the way.  
**

So, I'm **REALLY** sorry about not updating or anything, I've just been **extremely** busy and I haven't had ANY time. I really love all the reviews I'm getting telling me to post a new chapter soon, a lot of the time authors hate that, not me. So, watch for new chapters on some of my stories. Im probably going to update Beautiful Beast and High School soon, the other ones might take a while. **Again, im super sorry.**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if you got this expecting a chapter, when it wasnt... :/**

**P.P.S **I've kinda given up on Broke The Promise He Didnt Make, and I'll continue Without Katniss after I get more ideas, but for now, its still on hold.

**Also, for Something Different, if anyone has a fave character that died in the series, tell me. And if you have a fave character that died, and a short explanation one how they were kept from death tell me, because I would love that.**

**Mmkay, bye.  
**

**NOTE FOR READERS OF: High School**

**Im not sure this is gonna tell you all this is a new chapter, but it really isnt. BUT. I AM working on a chapter for Beautiful Beast. Yay me...?**

**READERS OF MY STORY 'HIGH SCHOOL' READ THIS!**

**READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW**

_I was wondering if anyone would like to write me kinda a filler chapter, like a diary/journal Katniss was keeping while the guy did it again, they caught him, he went to jail, Christmas, other holidays if you want, and stuff like that. So if you want to do that PM me, please please please someone be willing too, because I need to, but I dont want to..._


End file.
